Magical Interference
by Roxius
Summary: Neuro leaves the office for a bit, and when he returns, instead of seeing Godai and Yako...he finds only two red boxes on his desk. A bit of a crack fic that messes around with being serious and being humorous. Please R & R!


It was a rather quiet day at the office. Godai was sleeping on the couch, Yako was reading a book, and Neuro was staring out the windows down at the streets below. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he noticed something. Standing up from his chair, he said, "I'm going outside for a moment. Whether I return or not shall be none of your concern..."

Since neither of them were listening, Neuro just excused himself and left the room. After riding the elevator for a few floors, Neuro finally made it outside. Nearby, he saw what it was he noticed earlier...a young boy lying on the floor, clutching his knee. A scooter was lying nearby, so he had obviously fell and injured himself while riding it.

The moment the boy noticed Neuro walking towards him, he had expected to recieve some help. Instead, something terrible happened. As Neuro wasn't human, he could not understand how people feel, much less young children. However, he did the best he could to make things better.

Flipping his middle finger at the boy, Neuro exclaimed, "BWA HA HA HA HA HA! WHAT A STUPID, FOOLISH HUMAN BOY! SO DUMB ARE YOU, FALLING OFF YOUR GODFORSAKEN SCOOTER! HA HA HA HA!" And, now that he had accomplished his task, Neuro spun around and headed back up to the office, leaving the boy confused and very upset.

However, Neuro was about to be in a very upsetting situation of his own, as when he walked back into the office, he noticed that Yako and Godai were gone. What really caught his attention, though...

...were the two red boxes lying on top of his desk. A powerful chill crawled up Neuro's spine as he noticed a small trail of blood seep out onto the floor from the bottom of the boxes. Immediately, he knew who had done this.

'X...' The demon thought to himself as he slowly walked over towards his desk and the red boxes. Inside each box is supposed to be an entire human, and the reason the box was red was because of all the blood, obviously. Neuro was about to ask himself why X had left these here for him when he suddenly remembered about Yako and Godai.

Shrugging his shoulders, Neuro sat down at the desk and opened up one of the boxes, spilling gallons upon gallons of blood everywhere as he tipped it over. Finally, he caught sight of something...it was a hair clip. Picking it up, Neuro licked away the blood until it became easy enough to distinguish this as the very same hair clip Yako always wore.

Sighing, Neuro stuck the hair clip in his hair and stared out the window again. 'Just another boring old day..' he thought with another sigh, 'Nothing ever happens around here...' Suddenly, a figure stepped out from behind the couch, his clothes drenched in blood stains...it was X.

"Hello, Neuro..." the psychotic killer hissed in a calm voice. Neuro smirked and stood up once again, his tall lanky body completely overwhelming X.

"So...I see you saw it bold to turn my slaves into cubes, eh?" Neuro snarled. For some reason, a demonic aura was forming around his body.

X, who was getting a little scared, took a step back and asked nervously, "Your...your s-slaves? W-What are you talking about...?" Of course, this did nothing to calm Neuro's nerves. "I ENJOY FIGHTING WITH YOU, SURE," Neuro explained, "BUT I DO NOT WISH TO GET MY SLAVES, ESPECIALLY YAKO, INVOLVED WITH YOUR SCHEMES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Letting out a squeal, X ran off to find I and cuddle up with her. Sighing, Neuro looked back at the two boxes and felt like he was going to cry. As much as he hated to admit it...he kind of liked his two slaves. Suddenly, before those dreaded tears could burst forth, the door behind him swung open.

Yako and Godai walked into the room, both of them carrying large boxes. "Hey, Neuro!" Yako exclaimed, "Check out this stuff we found in the hall! It's boxes full of shoujo manga!" If Neuro knew how to make a shocked face, he would do so, but instead, he just put on his good-natured 'idiot' look.

"Yeah! This box is mine! Hah ha ha!" Still laughing up a storm, Godai ran into the bathroom with his box of feminine manga, if only to pleasure himself. Noticing the stupid look on Neuro's face, Yako asked, "Hey...are you okay? Neuro?"

Neuro responded by viciously clawing at poor Yako's face.

'I'm glad they're both alive, but still...I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID AS TO ACTUALLY CRY FOR THEM!!!!'

For the rest of the day, the only person who was seemingly happy in the detective's office was Godai, who hid inside the bathroom until 12...


End file.
